A wide array of colors and finishes are available from paint manufacturers and retailers. When choosing a color of paint for a room, for example, individuals may rely upon color swatches from stores, paint samples, and other color references to identify the desired color. Because such a wide array of paint colors and finishes are available, it is often necessary to travel to a store that sells paint, narrow the choice of colors to a set of color swatches, examine the color swatches in a room or environment to be painted, and apply one or more paint samples in the room before a color can be selected. In some cases, if the first color selected is not acceptable after painting a larger area in a room, it can be necessary to begin the color selection process over before settling upon a final color.